Forgotten Memories
by Magic-Elf
Summary: Harry and Draco has been rivals ever since First Year. When Draco was declared dead. How will Harry react? There's guns, killings, and ..stuff. Sorry for the crappy summary. But please read the story!:P


**Forgotten Memories**

Author: Magic-Elf(Amy)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry and Draco has been rivals ever since First Year. When Draco was declared dead. How will Harry react? There's guns, killings, and ..stuff. Sorry for the crappy summary. But please read the story!:P

**Chapter One: Escape**

**Malfoy Manor **

"NO!! LET GO OF ME!!!!" a shattering yell rang across the dungeon and broke the silence of the Malfoy mansion as its owner, Lucius Malfoy was held back by three strong men. He seems to be reaching for something or someone, and the unconscious captive held onto the wall by heavy iron wristbands across from Lucius seemed to be his target.

The captive is still breathing. Hardly, but still breathing. Each intakes of breath seems to be pure torture.

They were at the highest tower in the sophisticated Malfoy mansion.

The three men let go of Lucius and he stumbled to the floor on his knee. Panting and breathing hard with a pain his chest. Hood blown back by the strong wind from the wide open window that reflected the mysterious half moon on its cold glass.

In front of him sits a man on a high chair. Hidden by the shadow and covered by the wind. Lucius stared at the person with hatred but all he could see under the shadowed hood was a blood red shine that flickered across when the men moved.

A blood red shine of a cold-blooded murderer.

Voldemort stood up. His monstrous face hidden beneath the night-black clock.

"Lucius. Disloyalties cannot be tolerated." It was hardly a whisper and spoken in a voice of menace and tone of winter cold.

Lucius snapped his head up so quickly and forceful onto the hidden black shadow that is Voldemort's face.

"He never did anything that was disloyal! He's-" Lucius stopped as if choked on something.

"-he's ..my son..." came a half whisper from Lucius. Eyes looking down as if he just lost his inner battle with himself.

The hooded Deatheaters that circled Voldemort and Lucius raised their wand at him.

"No" Voldemort raised his hand and the deatheaters bowed a little and like robots, they obediently lowered their wand.

It was common knowledge around the Deatheaters that disrespect and disloyalties is a death sentence. Despite common belief, Voldemort does not kill because of failure alone.

Voldemort did not take out his wand however and instead, he made a move to his clock's hood. Deatheaters around was obviously taken-back by this action and dared not to move an inch. The hood was slowly lowered and a face with red cat-slit like eyes and skin as pale as chalk that pulled painfully tight across the cheekbones was revealed.

Lucius froze like water on ice.

"Lucius, you do understand that if this was anyone else, they would've died a long time ago." Lucius dared not to move an inch._ Yes ... I know_

"But you are my most trusted and faithful servant." In takes of breath could be heard but no one dared to question. "Him however..." Voldemort took a few step forward as if to prove his point. "..has decided his fate the day he did what he did."

A cold breath blow from the window, and Lucius shivered. Not sure if it's from the cold or from the ice gripping his inside as he listened to Voldemort.

_Don't shiver! Don't give him the satisfaction! _

Lucius pushed the thought into his head. Repeating it over and over again.

The most feared wizard was now a centimeter away from him. Lucius eyes turned emotionless and he stared long and hard at the robe in front of his eyes. Eyes focused, trying to contain the anger that's burning to get out.

In one swift movement, Voldemort pulled up his hood and walked past Lucius towards the blond boy lying unconscious on the floor. His footstep echoing around the small enclosed space of the tower like death bells.

Lucius did not move his eyes from the place at his was staring at. Trying to beat out the anger so he would not explode in front of his master.

"And now ... I get rid of this disloyal pet." Voldemort hisses, creating holes in the sensitive glass and everyone present. "We'll test how this .. new spell will work."

Something inside of him cracked and it opened up the gate that held onto Lucius's emotions. His eyes turned blood red. Eyes burning with un-bearable anger that its usual icy blue was covered with hatred. Some deatheaters took steps back, and some pointed their wand directly at his heart.

_No! Focus! Don't lose it! Control. It's all about control. Yes, that's right. It's all about control._

Lucius shut his eyes. His long golden hair blown over his thin handsome face by the wind outside that seems to be yelling at him to take action and stop the culprit from getting any more nearer to his son.

_But ... I-... I can't ... I'm sorry ..._

_... My son. _

He did not turn around.

His back is facing his son ... and the person who will become the murderer of his son ... like he was to many others.

'_No... Please...'_ Lucius whispered inside his head. Wanting to mute the sickening sound of muttered spell behind him.

A strange feeling wrapped around his heart as he heard the sickening sound of metal against metal.

_Is that? No It can't be!_

Lucius jumped up so fast that the adrenaline had to be forced down. He turned and went

rigid. His inside turning cold and a sick feeling of nausea washed over him.

In front of him is his son. Face as goshtly white as snow and lips gradually turning purple. He's no longer chained by metal irons to the wall, but instead, he's on the floor. Eyes closed. If one don't pay attention, he can be easily passed as fallen asleep.

Voldemort started speaking, but everything is mute. Nothing can make sound. Everything is quiet and bitter.

A breath of wind ruffled Draco's already messed hair. The half crescent moon shone onto his ghostly face, shadowing his face and making the image all the more story-like. Just like a fallen hero.

_He's .. _

Lucius took a wavered step forward.

Something inside of him snapped. The sound was turned on, even more sensitive than before that he could feel the rustle of the leafs outside. The cool winter breath never stopped blowing in from the window. Drop after drop of water fell from the sky, crashing at the wall of the tower and splashing inside the opened window onto Draco's cold ... dead body.

It had started to rain.

.. I know it's a weird ending... but I didn't feel like writing more... so hehe. Please Review! It'll keep me going! And not to say that it's a good ego boost! Admit it! Everyone like reviews! :P

Helpful tips will be very welcomed. Criticism is welcomed too. It really helps, and tells me what I'm doing wrong and hopefully, next time I can write better. Just some lame things I learned from my ... older cousin.

**HELP**: I don't know how to write Voldemort. If you know how to write a very original Voldemort very well. Pleease help me! I suck at this. First time writing the guy. Lol.

Before you say anything bad about my grammar ... lol. Know that English is Not my first language nor am I good at it.

**Thank you very much for reading! **


End file.
